


С привкусом можжевельника

by Iam_Melmori



Category: Zlovo EKB
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Out of Character, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Melmori/pseuds/Iam_Melmori
Summary: Они обязательно разберутся во всем под стакан чего-то с привкусом можжевельника.





	С привкусом можжевельника

Небольшая компания стояла у входа в бар, наблюдая за увеселительным фристайлом баттл-мс, которых ещё не убил алкоголь. Периодичность одобрительных возгласов постепенно уменьшалась: то ли панчи становились лучше, то ли алкоголь брал свое и народу становилось похуй, на что кричать.

Макс стоял чуть поодаль. Ему достаточно было того, что рядом распинался Ваня, прерываясь на очередную затяжку.

— Алкашня. Они же почти все в говно! Вот нахуяшеньки так накидываться?

— У тебя во сколько самолёт? — спрашивает Максим, игнорируя мышиный мандеж.

— А? А, без двадцати шесть.

— Пойдешь с нами?

Вопрос простой, но Мышь  
вдруг замолкает, залипнув. То ли флэшбек словил, то ли просто понять не может, чего хочет Картавый.

— Поди, место на ночлежку ещё есть?

По одному только взгляду Махова понятно, что он думает обо всем этом.

— Рядом с Костей в мастерской. Диван только не оскверните.

— У нас с ним слишком высокие отношения, — тянет Иван.

Махов останавливает фристайл-вакханалию и отправляет всех на драмтеатр, оставляя Браги за проводника. С Максом остаются только Костя и Мышь - дожидаться убер.

Такси мчит по полупустым улицам Екатеринбурга. Пьяное ххосовское «я впереди» никто не стал оспаривать, поэтому Макс и Мышь сидели вместе. Костя увлеченно пиздит с таксистом, отвлекая от нездоровой атмосферы на заднем сидении. Максу, с виду, абсолютно похуй; а вот Власов сидит напряжённый настолько, что воздух вокруг него электризуется.

На место они прибывают быстро, а в мастерскую поднимаются долго: для пьяного Кости крутые ступеньки - слишком сложная преграда. Хотя и для трезвого человека некоторые участки подъёма к мастерской - нелегкий квест.

Костя падает на диван, едва его увидев. Макс же с Ваней выдыхают: тащить на себе пьяное тело было бы такое себе удовольствие.

— Ладно, давай. Увидимся на тайтле, удачно завтра выступить, — Макс тараторит, пытается смыться побыстрее. Находиться в одном помещении с Мышью может быть чревато: хуй знает в какую сторону отношений их дернет. В последний раз все закончилось не очень гетеросексуально.

Электромышь лишь поправляет кудри, и машет рукой, словно не прощаясь, а нахуй посылая. Цепочка нервно звенит от его движений. Макс уходит, а Ваня двигает Костю и ложится рядом, стараясь не думать об отношениях с Картавым. Это слишком сложно для его подпитого мозга.

Они обязательно все выяснят. Потом. Они во всем разберутся. Позже. Пока не время.


End file.
